Sense amplifiers are employed in a variety of applications to monitor data signals and provide output signals based on the data signals. For example, a sense amplifier typically is utilized in a memory array to read data from one or more bitlines. The bitlines are generally routed from a memory cell in the memory array to the sense amplifier via column decode pass gates. The Sense amplifier reads the data and provides its output, which completes the read process.
One drawback of some conventional sense amplifier applications, such as for example for a memory array, is the relatively long time delay from the start of a read to the start of the next read (i.e., read cycle time). One technique to reduce the amount of time required to complete a read cycle is to precharge the bitlines prior to each read. However, typically there is still a relatively long read cycle time, especially with large memory arrays having significant signal propagation delays. As a result, there is a need for improved sense amplifier techniques.